deathreincarnatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Skulled Artifact
A or a Skulled Orb are masterful creations and powerful objects created by the Skulled. The orbs themselves hold various powers that are used by the Skulled themselves. After many years of toil with the Cruorians, the Skulled made a last ditch effort (the artifacts) to seal the Cruorian's power and banish them from Aegisa. The conflict resolved in their favor, and the Cruorians were forever banished from the world. Story In the beginning there were three races, the Skulled (custodians of the world), the Cruorians (judgers of the world) and lastly, humans. The Cruorians sought to annihilate earth and the entire Milky Way devoid of life as they believed they should be only the race to live. The Skulled disliked this idea and fought them in brave battle. The Cruorians had the upper hand until Dest (leader of the Skulled at the time) used the last of his power to seal the Cruorians' power within the artifacts. This banished them from Earth and Aegisa (higher world). However, the Cruorians proved to be able to still interact with beings on Aegisa, so the artifacts were sent down to Earth as the Cruorians could not reach them. In the Death: Reincarnated story, Nex's first plan was to use the Endgame device made by the Reincarnator Army as a "shovel" for finding the artifacts. His biggest plan was to use the artifacts and combine them with him to make him achieve godhood. During the war, however, Skull kills Nex and ends his life, plus slaying him. Later on, Vengeance scientists and Dactyl use the power of the orbs (which they found) to resurrect Nex. The orbs became part of him and thus Nex was similar to a god. He was able to destroy so much in so little time. Skull and his team were dispatched to fight Nex and kill him, to no avail. They realized that Nex was to use a whole volley of Endgame devices to launch upon the world. The team went to Nex's mansion to get the codes to cancel them before they were activated. On the nearby battlefield, Nex was winning in a bloody battle. Using the power of the orbs signalled a Skulled, by the name of Baneskull, to return to Earth. Baneskull and Nex fought, however, Nex killed Baneskull. Baneskull however, before he died, used his power to break the two orbs, destroying Nex's godhood power, but removing some restriction of the Cruorians, forcibly chancing them to return. Unbeknownst to him, during the mansion, Skull discovered the golden skulled orb, which also sealed holy power. Skull ultimately killed Nex using it. After detonating the battlefield, the power of the Golden orb saved Skull and sent him to Aegisa, where he joined his father and the rest of the Skulled. Skull was granted the power to live as a Skulled, but only in Aegisa, as the red and blue orbs were destroyed. Lest there was, Normadin (leader) proclaimed that shortly after Skull's arrival, there has been a betrayal in the Skulled. A religious cult known as Primals (who believe strongly in the Skulled or Cruorian) wanted to bring back the Cruorians to the world. They succeeded in retrieving the Black Skulled Orb, one of infinite power, that was sealed and made before Nex died. Their biggest plan was to shatter it to summon the Cruorian army. The leader of the evil Primals was Halcylos, who in fact was the traitor amongst the Skulled. He wanted to join the Cruorians and kill his own kind, as to not have any more war. Skull and his team eventually break through the plot and confront Halcylos, and stop him and defeat the former. However, their plan to stop the black orb breaking failed with millions of earthquakes, and the Cruorian were summoned. The leader, Dasus, found Halcylos and killed him, despite his allegiance to join him. Normadin arrived and saved Skull from being killed and made the Purple Skulled Orb to seal the Cruorian army within, which is successful. While they leave, they don't notice that Halcylos has ressurected himself. In the aftermath, Normadin finds out that Halcylos ressurected himself and killed Ahket, who guarded the Purple Orb, thus summoning the Cruorian to the world, however, Halcylos died ultimately by particle diffusion destroying the purple orb as a fail safe. Halcylos reverse-engineered the orb to discharge the power of the Skulled, preventing them from returning to Aegisa. The Skulled pledged allegiance to the humans to eliminate the Cruorians, who were weaker as well as the purple orb restricted their powers. Normadin reveals a last ditch plot to create the final orb, the white one, to seal the Cruorians, and the Skulled within it, so they both will be gone from life forever. While he makes it, Skull sets out on a mission with his father to eliminate Dasus, hoping to make it easier. Mourne is killed doing so and Dasus proclaims to kill Skull. Dasus begins a plan to retrieve the Golden Orb from Skull to restore their power. Normadin creates the white orb but fails to use it when he himself is killed by Dasus. Skull himself tracks Dasus down and confronts him with the Golden Orb, which is the only thing he can use to destroy Dasus. Skull successfully kills Dasus, but he himself dies as well. As Dasus dies, so does most of the Cruorian race. Vanstrom and Klast, two skulled, propose to revive Skull from death using his father's soul, and when they activate it, they use the white orb to seal themselves from the world, and say Skull will join them when he is "ready." Skull is ressurected but doesn't remember anything. It takes him a span of ten years to recover everything. With Skull being alive again, the Golden Orb is destroyed in the attempt. Inside the orb was a tiny green orb, which Skull uses to communicate with his father.